


in this shirt

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Feels, Bitterness, Fake Hope, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Peut-être que tomber amoureux d'un homme marié n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: love is a seduction game, [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	in this shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I am lost (now our rainbow has gone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686393) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Sebastian est lassé d'attendre un amour qui ne lui est jamais assez rendu.

Il dirait qu'il a été heureux. Il y a un moment. Joie et bonheur mélangés, à sa rencontre avec Lewis. Il n'a jamais été rien de plus qu'un petit vendeur de fleur sans grande importance, il n'a pas grand-chose à offrir.

Un jour, le britannique est entré dans sa boutique. Parce que tout a un début. Lui dirigeait une grande entreprise. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. 

Mais cet inconnu avait quelque chose dans le regard qui l'avait immédiatement interpellé, une lueur de nostalgie, de tristesse douce. Si joli.

— Est-ce que vous auriez ... de belles fleurs ? 

Un sourire lui avait échappé. L'une des principales qualités des fleurs était leur beauté mais bon. 

— Vous ne voulez pas y attacher une signification particulière ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. J'ai juste besoin de le satisfaire.

Il avait hoché la tête, captant la fin de la phrase avec difficulté car elle n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il avait récupéré des clématites dans l'arrière-boutique. Quand il les avait tendues à son client, celui-ci avait commencé à éclater en sanglots.

— Excusez-moi ? Tout va bien ? 

Il avait récupéré derrière son comptoir une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il avait offert à cet homme. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule, se trouvant dans une situation au-delà de sa compréhension.

— Je suis désolé, je ... je ne devrais pas ...

— Non, ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés en ce jour. Il s'était retrouvé plonger dans ce regard brun, tendre, douloureux.

Leur première rencontre ...

Lewis était un homme marié, qui aimait son époux et en avait également peur. Et Sebastian était là pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ça n'a pas tardé à déraper, bien sûr. Il s'est lentement épris du plus vieux, appréciant chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, le conservant comme des souvenirs précieux. Probablement tout ce qu'il aura jamais.

Parce que son compagnon l'aime, c'est sûr, mais il ne quittera pas son mari pour lui, il ne se fait pas d'illusions.

Il a eu des espoirs, des fausses promesses. Des moments où il a encore cru que tout pouvait arriver. Murmurés sur l'oreiller. Qui ne valent probablement rien c'est sûr. 

— Seb, est-ce que tu as fait la commande 24 ?

Il sort de ses pensées. Valtteri est appuyé dans l'encadrement de l'arrière boutique. C'est un bon garçon, il l'aime bien.

— Je suis en train de la faire. Tu peux t'occuper de changer les fleurs exposées devant ?

— Bien sûr. Je remplace par les derniers arrivages ?

Il acquiesce. Une idée le traverse soudainement. Ou plutôt lui revient à l'esprit. Il y a déjà réfléchit plusieurs fois.

— Val ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je déménageais l'enseigne ?

— Tu comptes déménager ?

Un sourire distrait se pose sur ses traits et d'un coup il se sent fatigué. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

— Oui, un peu plus loin dans la ville. Cela te dérangerait-il ?

— Non. Je suppose qu'il me faudra juste la nouvelle adresse.

Quand il disait que Valtteri était un bon gamin. Il pose une main sur sa tête.

— Merci, Val.

Puis il retourne à ses affaires. Parce que le bouquet ne va pas se faire tout seul. Ses doigts sont agiles, depuis le temps qu'il s'en occupe. Il a traité tellement de fleurs différentes. Ce sont devenues de vieilles amies.

Il réfléchit beaucoup dernièrement. Le soleil a fui sa vie. Le bonheur aussi. Il doit délibérer parce que ... parce que son amie d'enfance est revenue lui parler. 

Elle s'est approchée de lui avec un grand sourire et les mots ont été si faciles à venir, c'était apaisant de se libérer un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle lui a proposé de se marier avec elle.

Il ne pourrait probablement pas rêver mieux. C'est vrai. Il est seul après tout.

Et pourtant, il y a Lewis. Parce qu'il l'aime du plus profond de son cœur, parce qu'il a une influence sur lui. C'est immoral. C'est immoral que l'on puisse jouer avec ses sentiments juste comme ça.

Il aimerait ignorer que le britannique n'est pas venu le voir depuis quelques temps. Il a peur que leur relation s’amincisse jusqu'à disparaître. Qu'ils ne reviennent à ce qu'ils étaient au départ. Un simple vendeur et son client. Rien de plus.

Outrepasser le professionnel, quelle mauvaise idée. La pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir su rester stoïque et calme.

Il ne peut attendre pour toujours, il n'en aura jamais la patience. Alors, peut-être, peut-être est-il temps d'abandonner tous ses espoirs.

Déménager plus loin.

Espérer que ça suffise à guérir son cœur brisé.

Parfois les gens comptent plus pour nous qu'on ne compte pour eux. Il suppose que ça va, il suppose que c'est la vie. Qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

Sebastian avait été pris au piège, au piège dans les bras de Lewis qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> je sais, j'écris beaucoup sur eux en ce moment. Je les aime beaucoup :)


End file.
